Loving My Best Friend
by my time is now
Summary: This story is dedicated to PurpleRain012. John has recently suffered a heartbreak. As he tries to cope with the pain, his best friend lends him a supporting hand and may be John can find the person who actually has his heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This story is dedicated to PurpleRain012 for writing awesome John/Lita stories one after another, she asked for it haha. Also it's my first time writing this couple which is actually my no.1 pairing. Hope you like it.

I woke up from a deep sleep and instantly tried to block the sound as the alarm from my phone kept ringing in front of my ears. I put the pillow above my head while my right hand blindly searched for the phone before finally finding it and turning the alarm off. I stayed in the same position for about a minute before finally turning around, various thoughts going through my mind, not wanting to wake up being one of them. However as much as I wanted, I obviously had to go to school, something I really was not fond of for the last three weeks.

Finally with a sigh I got up from the bed and started going through my daily routine. I brushed, used the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I was getting ready, wearing my clothes for the school I heard my mom calling me from downstairs asking me to come down quickly for breakfast.

I shouted back, "I am ready mom, coming in a minute." I squeezed some books in my bag and taking it with me I then hop down the stairs and into the dining room. I was not surprised to see my childhood best friend and neighbour Lita sitting there and waiting for me.

"Hello J, slept well?" she asked me, all the while eating a pancake, which I was sure my mom forced her to have. "Hello Li, it was alright", I gave her a quick wave and sat down as my mom placed a few pancakes on my plate and a bottle of sauce. I was happy that neither Lita nor my mom asked anymore questions. I started eating slowly, taking my time with the food since I was in no hurry to go to school.

"Li here didn't want to eat, saying she was already full from home but I talked her into eating one", my mom said to me, turning to Lita she said, "You are all young now, you should be eating much more, look at you, you have become so thin, John too doesn't want to eat much. At your age we used to be so much healthier and we never rejected food. Or is it me, sometimes I feel you just don't like my cooking dear", my mom said with sadness in her voice all the while shaking her head continuously.

I winked at Lita and discreetly smiled at her which she returned. It was the same old thing again which I had been seeing and hearing every time Lita ate with us. She spoke up, "Oh no Carol, you know it is not like that, your foods are delicious and I love your cooking. It is just that I am always already full before coming here and I can't eat more", she finished with a smile.

As usual, Lita's words made my mom happy and as she rattled her usual on how my best friend should keep her stomach a little empty every time she visited us, I concentrated on eating my breakfast all the while wondering what laid ahead in school for me. I was definitely not looking forward to it.

"Hurry your lazy ass up, you are being very slow today, we are getting late for school", I heard my best friend yell at me which I can't blame her for. I had been deliberately eating slowly but Lita didn't need to know it. I turned to look at her with an annoyed face but also in the meantime finishing my breakfast. After saying our good byes to my mom, we were ready to go to school which was just a 10 minutes walk from our home.

We started our walk with a peaceful silence but I was dreading the moment when Lita would break it and with reasons too. Just as I thought, she spoke up, albeit with a controlled, gentle voice which was rare for my fiery redhead best friend.

"Are you still hurting over her, you know it has been three weeks now, you really should try to move on. I am sure there are many girls who will do anything to be with you."

"I don't really want to talk about it Li and no I am not looking forward to a relationship anytime soon. I just want to look forward now and leave the past in the past. No more girl drama." I said to her but truth was I was still deeply hurt with what happened. Nothing feels more painful than your heart breaking and in reality I was still not fully over her. I guess I was just not ready to deal with it.

Lita looked at me with a sad and hurt expression in her face. I know what she was thinking, that I was ignoring her and not liking her presence. She could not have been anymore wrong. Truth was, she was one of the very few persons who was holding me together. Her presence was enough to keep me straight, her humour made me laugh and forget about the heartache, her jokes were always funny and she was just an awesome girl to be around.

To show her how much I appreciated her being in my life and that I could never be tired of her presence, I just wrapped my right hand around her waist and pulled her closer, all the while walking. I never needed to talk to her about these things, she understood my feelings and thoughts just from my actions only. Lita smiled at the gesture and automatically placed her head on my shoulder and wrapping her left arm around my waist. We continued our walk silently towards the school in that comfortable position.

Lita was an amazing girl. She was a fantastic student and an even better athlete. I had never seen any other girl as fit and do gymnastics like her. However she was not a girly-girl type, more like a tomboy and she acted like a rebel. She was physically very tough. She had unique style in clothing and weird taste in music and we often argued on my preference of rap over her taste in rock. The arguments sometime got too insulting but I would never trade them for anything, I loved to rile her up, but of course she did not need to know that.

Sometimes people often mistook us as couples, considering how close we were always to each other. But I never really felt like that about her, sure she was pretty and all but I never considered having feelings for my best friend. The thought just never crossed my mind. Also Lita was in a relationship herself until just a few months ago. We all the friends thought Matt would be the perfect boy for her, but after dating for about 8 months, she found out that he had been cheating on her with Ashley. They broke up right after and she had been single since then.

One thing I didn't compromise with anybody was my closeness with Lita, my ex girlfriend often used to throw a fit about how I was more open to my best friend than my girlfriend but I made it pretty clear to her that I wouldn't hear any of it. Lita was, is and always would be my best friend and very close to me and I made sure that my ex knew that. She never liked Lita and vice versa but I never had to face any problem with that.

We shortly reached school and and as soon as Lita saw her friends group, she pulled away from me and almost sprinted towards them. She had her own group of only two close friends and most of the time they stick together. Her group consisted of Trish Stratus, Lita's other best friend and a relatively new girl Eve Torres whom they befriended once they found out they shared the same passion and mentality.

I rolled my eyes at them as the girls squealed and shared a group hug. I didn't understand this thing with girls, every time they met at school, they acted like they had not seen each other for a week and that group hug, ugh it was hideous. We boys never did anything like that. Sure we had our own man hug, but it definitely was nothing like that.

"So how long has it been since the three of you saw each other last?" They ignored my presence and Lita was only able to turn and give me an apologetic smile before being whisked away by her group. I just smiled, the same thing happened every time so I didn't mind it. I instead focused on finding my friends as I walked more inside the school campus.

As I turned around a corridor, I came in face to face with one of the two people I was trying my best to avoid. My former best friend Randy Orton stood in front of me with a knowing smirk in his face. We were tight as glue until I caught my ex girlfriend cheating on me with him. I never even in my dreams guessed Randy would be the one screwing my girlfriend behind my back. I just didn't want any encounters with him at the moment.

"What's up Johnny boy, still feeling sorry for yourself? You must still be in shock that your girlfriend was sleeping with me behind your back. Damn I can't even blame her, I mean look at me, I am lady killer Randy Orton, every girl wants to sleep with me. It is your fault that you could not satisfy your girl and you can't blame her for wanting more. I will tell you this thing though John, your girl is a hot piece of ass, the way she kept screaming my name, damn I am getting hard now just by thinking about it."

All the while Randy was boasting about his achievements and my failures, I was just seething in anger. I was on the verge of losing my nerve and about to punch the bastard right there if not my friends suddenly showed up. Actually they were our common friends but after the cheating incident, I was grateful that most of the boys sided with me. Randy still had his two lackeys though, in the form of Ted and Cody. They were currently standing behind him as my group of friends held me back from pounding on him.

Truth was, Randy's words hurt. Was he saying the truth that she was not satisfied with me? Was she really begging for sex from him like he claimed to be? Was I not a good enough lover for her? All these questions were burning in my head as I stared angrily at my supposed best friend. My friends finally pulled me away from the spot all the while calming me down. I did not really want to be there. I just wanted to leave all the drama behind but it seemed every time I faced Randy or my ex, I was instantly reminded of how I failed as a man and a lover.

"Thanks for the support guys, really appreciate it. I really don't want to see him face to face but every time he finds a way to get into my damn nerves. One day I will do something I will really regret and he will regret too that he fucked with me." I cooled down a little as Edge patted me on my back.

"Don't give Randy attention, he does not deserve it. One of these days, his ego is sure to get knocked down. You just need to move forward and leave the past in the back. I am sure you will find someone who will make you happy."

All these prep talks was really messing up my mind. I decided I was not ready attend the class and thought of bunking it. I told my friends so and they wanted to accompany me, but I persuaded them to leave me alone and go to their respective classes instead.

Since none of the class rooms were empty I decided to just sit on the stairs along with many others and just be myself. Randy's words were still running through my head and I could feel my self esteem disappearing. I was so deeply engrossed in my thoughts that I almost did not hear the bell ringing. I decided that I was well enough to attend the next class so I got up and started towards the lockers. I could feel that most of the students around, were staring at me but I just decided to ignore them.

Finally I reached my locker and opened it. As I was arranging the things inside, I heard sounds of feet behind me and that unmistakable voice. "See who we have got here ladies, it's the big loser John Cena, must still be feeling sorry for himself." I sighed and turned to come face to face with my ex girlfriend, the blonde bombshell, Torrie Wilson.

The first thing I noticed was how pretty she was looking. She was a very beautiful blonde and a figure to match. Even after all the wrongs she had done to me, I still wanted her. I was not over her. I still loved her. Of course I was not going to reveal that to anyone, it was time for me to stop thinking from heart and start with my mind. She was always accompanied everywhere with her two side kicks, Victoria and Candice. I sometimes wondered what those two brunettes were doing with Torrie, they gained nothing other than popularity on Torrie's behalf. However I didn't think it was worth all the abuse and trash talks they received from her. Well, to each their own.

"What do you want Torrie? Haven't you done enough? I don't want to face you now, just leave me alone." I sigh heavily. I really didn't need any drama now, facing Randy was enough drama for one day. But of course Torrie had other plans in mind.

"Awww John doesn't want to face her girlfriend, why baby, don't you love me anymore? Or are you still pissed at me for the Randy incident?", she let out a laugh which in other times was like a music to me, but now, they burned my ears.

"I loved you Torrie, I fulfilled all your needs, gave you all my attention and you still went behind my back with my best friend, was I not good enough for you? I never gave you a chance to complain and yet you cheated on me, what did I do wrong?"

Torrie sighed dramatically flicking her blonde hair behind, a gesture I was fond of. Her two side kicks all the time were just standing behind her with boring expressions on their faces. It looked like they would rather be anywhere than this place. Victoria even seemed a little sympathetic towards me, the way she was looking at my direction.

"You don't get it, do you? I was just using you. Dating one of the most popular guys in the school automatically raises your status. I never loved you. You on the other hand fell blindly in love with me. I can see it in your eyes, you still love me, well that's just bad haha, because all the time you were trying maintain my attention, I was screwing your best friend behind your back. Not my fault that I prefer bad boys, not cookie cutter good guys like you. It's just bad luck that you caught us both that day, but you know what, I don't even care anymore. I am now the most popular girl in the school and I have you to thank for that."

I stared at her dumbfounded, it was the first time since our break up that she was saying me all these. I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't even harm her physically. She was smiling at me like a cheshire cat, obviously proud of her deeds and achievements. I was about to respond how I would rather be loyal and faithful in my relationship than take advantage of the person when I heard footsteps behind me. It was the group of Lita and her two friends, her eyes were shooting daggers at Torrie, she looked to pounce on her any time.

Torrie's expressions went from smug to that of disgust. Her two side kicks suddenly came alive and stood on both sides of her, taking a defensive stance.

"Why don't your move your sorry ass from here before we three beat the shit out of you and your two bitches? You have done enough damage already, don't test my patience any more and get the fuck out of here, before we make you do so." Lita said clenching her jaws. There was the sassy side to Lita which I loved so much, she had stood beside me through thick and thin and had always been very protective of me. The battle with Torrie was something I had already lost but it was nonetheless comforting to have my bestie back me up, even if it was a girl. It felt a little weird though, to be sandwiched between two group of girls fighting because of me.

Torrie clearly understood that she was on the losing side here. She was smart enough not to brush Lita's threats aside. " Oh, so you have your bitch bodyguard and her two goons helping you out. It's no surprise though, you are not a man enough to fight your own battle, guess what, Randy is many times better than you in bed, that's why I went to him again and again for sex. He could satisfy me in ways you never could. I just hope you can satisfy your bitch girlfriend there." That was the ultimate insult Torrie threw at me before walking away with Victoria and Candice. It was easily one of my most embarrassing moments. I didn't even catch on her girlfriend remark.

Lita ran after her with murder in her eyes but Eve and Trish pulled her back in time. She turned towards me and hugged me close. As always I felt comfort in her arms. "Was she bothering you again? Don't believe her words. I have heard her bragging about sex with you before, she is just trying to rile you up. Don't fall in her trap. I was coming to check on you after you missed your class, I should have just come sooner. Are you feeling okay now?"

Not oddly enough, I was feeling much better already now that I had Lita by my side. "Thanks Li, and Trish and Eve, you girls are awesome. It was funny how they practically ran away after seeing your group. I am feeling much better now, I better go to my class fast. I owe you girls a treat tomorrow. See you soon." I patted Lita on her back and hurried away towards my class. Lita had a different schedule than me.

Truth was I just wanted to get away from them. I was very angry at myself. What was I doing? I was letting some unnecessary shit bring me down. I was supposed to be the strong one here, yet I was taking comfort in a girl's arm's, even if she was my best friend. I was not really behaving like a man should.

I attended the class and it passed in a blur. All through the class various thoughts danced in mind. I finally came to a satisfying conclusion.

I remembered the time when Lita broke up with Matt. I was there supporting her all the time. She confided in me and took comfort in my arms. That time I was acting like a strong man should. But now I was the vulnerable one. Lita was just repaying me for all I have done to her. I realised that I was feeling weak only because I was not able to do anything to Torrie. When it was Randy, I was ready to punch his lights out, I was clearly feeling strong then. I shook my head smiling a little, Torrie and Randy were almost able to bring my self esteem down but now I was feeling much better and much carefree. The rest of the school passed without any awkward encounters. I spent the time with my friends and managed to avoid Lita for the time being. I knew we would be walking home together anyways.

After the school ended, I stood waiting for Lita at the gates. All my friends left and I even saw Trish and Eve leaving. I walked up to them and asked about Lita, they said she wanted to use the restroom and so she stayed inside and persuaded them to go home. I walked back to the gates waiting for her but still she didn't appear. I became a little worried when even the last student came out of the gate, the school campus was full empty and she was still no where to be seen. I finally decided to check on her myself.

I first checked on the girls' restroom, she was not there. I walked along the empty hallway and as I was approaching a corridor, I heard voices from the other side. They were practically screaming. I slowed down a little when I realised it was Lita and Torrie who were arguing with each other. Curiosity got the best of me and I stood behind the wall trying to catch their conversation, which was easy since both were not trying to keep their voices low.

"You will leave John alone, I don't want to see you bothering him anymore, I am not beating the shit out of your bitchy ass only because of him. He does not need to hear your bullshit anymore, you mess with him again, I will not hesitate to bring you down. You are an ugly ass hoe, I don't even know what John saw in you, but you mess with my best friend, you mess with me and you don't even want to mess with me. Consider this my last warning, because next time, my fists will be the one doing the talking."

A sudden feeling of pride washed over me, my best friend was defending me against a bitch, I was instantly very much grateful to her. I thought of revealing my presence but Torrie'ss voice stopped me.

"You are not smart enough if you think you can just come here alone and threaten me, you are one and we are three, the odds are against you. Oh and I sense jealousy coming out of you, you know what, I just got hold of some interesting info. I always had a suspicion but now I am sure of your little or shall I say big crush on John. I heard you talking to your little group about how much you love John and not in a best friendly way. Surprised huh. But you are out of luck here, John is blind, he is blind in his love for me. He will never realise your true feelings for him. You will always have to be content with being his best friend. You know what, if John ever comes to know of your feelings for him, he might even break your friendship. So you better be a good girl and stay away from me or I will make sure that John knows the truth about you and you won't like the consequences. So fuck off."

My head was reeling from all the new information it received, Lita was in love with me? How could I never notice it? She sure hid her feelings well. For some odd reason I was not feeling bad, I was suddenly very happy, the feeling was weird, as if a huge weight have removed from my shoulders. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I failed to catch the next exchange of words between the two but a loud sound of slapping brought me to my senses.

I ran around the corridor and the scene in front of me was shocking. Torrie was lying on her back with Lita sitting on her top and she was punching her in the face. Victoria and Candice were trying their best to pry Lita off Torrie but were being unsuccessful. As soon as they saw me they stopped and moved away. I quickly got a hold of Lita and pulled her away from the blonde. Torrie had a large red mark on her left cheek and black eyes. She was bleeding a little from her nose too. She quickly got up and wiped away the blood breathing heavily. Lita on the other hand, was struggling in my arms and freezed, once she realised who I was.

Before Torrie could open her mouth, I started lashing out on her. "I don't want to hear anything, you deserved it. From now on, stay the fuck away from me and Li. And you know what, have fun with your boy toy, in a few days Randy will get tired of you and move to someone else. Don't come running to me then. Just don't come near us, we never want to see you again. Come on Li, lets go home." I took Lita's arm and dragged her with me.

Man, that felt good. I don't know where that courage came from. Torrie was so dumbstruck that she forgot to say anything in return as Lita and I walked away from there. We walked silently for a couple of minutes before she finally broke silence.

"J I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her that bad..." I stopped her from talking anymore, "Don't say anything, we are going to our home now, we will talk there." I entwined my fingers with her's and continued walking with a comfortable silence.

After we reached our home, I pulled her to my room, thankfully mom was nowhere around and dad was obviously at work. After we entered, I closed the door just for security but did not lock it. Lita didn't say a single word as I asked her to sit on the bed and then sat down beside her myself. "Show me your face."

She turned to face me but avoiding eye contact at all cost. I placed a hand on her chin and examined her face. She had only a small bruise on her left cheek. Since she was not looking at me, I took a long time staring at her face. I began to see her in a whole new light. I looked at her eyes which were pretty, her small nose, her plump and pouty lips, the way her skin felt, how her red hair brought out the fiery side in her, I noticed it all and loved it. God, she was gorgeous, how could have I missed all these, her features? I was suddenly aware of her banging hot body as well and felt a different urge in me.

As I sat there watching her face, many thoughts started running through my head. I could feel all the tension and my feelings for Torrie fading away, instead they were replaced with my feelings for my best friend. I was suddenly deeply in love with her, real love. I started smiling silently, my body shaking. Lita must have noticed it because she finally looked at me in the eyes, confusion clear in them. "What?" she whispered.

I hold her face with both hands and directly look into her eyes with unmatched intensity. She holds my gaze just the same. "You know what, Torrie was right, I was really blind in love with her, that I could not see the best thing that was right in front of me. I was blind to not notice my best friend's feelings for me, I probably felt them sometimes but I made a huge mistake in trying to ignore them. But not anymore, I can clearly see who is the best person for me, who I want to be by my side, all my life. I can see the person who has my heart."

Lita didn't say anything, she just kept staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "Forgive me for not realising it sooner, you are the one who has my heart Li. You are the most beautiful girl to me and I will never let you go. I love you." There I said it.

Lita doesn't say anything for a few seconds and I start worrying that may be I had made the wrong choice, but then I see a blush forming on her cheeks and they started feeling warm. "I love you too J, I have loved you for the longest time", she responds, it was a barely a whisper but I could hear it loud and clean.

My heart exploded hearing her confession and I couldn't have been anymore happier. It felt so different seeing her blushing like a girly girl, there was no trace of her feisty, sassy side and she looked so cute, adorable and her lips so inviting that I could not help it and brought my lips on hers and began kissing her. She returned the kiss and matched my passion and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. We only pulled away when the need for air became a necessity.

I hugged her close and she placed her head on my chest. We stayed in that position for a long time content to be in each other's arms. We both were smiling and looking forward to our lives, this time as a couple.

The End

A/N2- So how was it, my first time writing something without any twist involved. I thought of putting surprises here but could not come up with anything. Hope you liked it nonetheless.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
